Jealous, Much?
by xlaurajanex
Summary: Randy is angry at John after what happened on Raw on the 31st of May. No good at summaries. ONESHOT


Randy was angry, no correction Randy Orton was seething. You could practically feel the heat radiating off of him as he stalked down the corridor in the direction of a particular locker room. Many people dodged out of his way, scaring many people without even realising it. Lots of the members of WWE Raw roster and crew were already terrified of this man but if possible they were even more petrified of him now. Randy's arm in a tight sling, face bright red with anger as he barged in through the door of the Champ, John Cena's locker room.

"What the hell was that Cena!" Randy growled gathering John's attention. John stopped digging through his gym bag and turned to face the raging Orton.

"Randy good to see you although you could've knocked first." John smiled cheekily causing Randy to give him a steely glare.

"Answer the damn question John!" Randy shouted.

"I would but I don't know what you are talking about, what the hell was what Randy?" John asked sighing, knowing how Randy can see one thing and take it to be something completely different.

"Like you don't know what you did!" Randy spat making John sigh again shaking his head.

"Seriously Orton I have no idea why I pissed you off or what I did to piss you off." John said laughing slightly making Cena sound even less convincing in Randy's ears.

"Fat chance Cena, you know exactly what you did! You know what? I never thought that you would stoop this low just to get at me after I did you a favour by teaming with you that one week." John started to get angry now as Randy glared at him waiting for an explanation.

"Look, Randy maybe you're still pissed at Edge and you're taking it out on me but I am telling you that I didn't do anything to piss you off."

"So you didn't pick up Evan just to make me jealous?" Randy barked as John looked at him weirdly. Just then the realisation set in that John really didn't know anything. "You know what forget that I said anything." Randy said trying to get out of the locker room as quick as possible but John grabbed his arm to stop him from going anywhere. Randy lowered his head as John smiled.

"You and Evan?" Cena asked his smile evident in his voice as Randy slowly turned around and nodded. "For how long?"

"Just under a year." Randy said sighing, he couldn't believe that he let slip about him and Evan, to John Cena of all people.

"How?" Cena asked. Randy sighed again deciding that he might as well tell him the whole story now that he knows about the relationship.

"Remember when Evan debuted that he competed in a gauntlet match against me?" John nodded sitting down on one of the benches, Randy soon followed. "Well I was interested in him so I went to go and look for him"

"Wait you were interested in him? In what way?"

"I don't know he just had some sort of vibe coming off of him that I liked. Anyway when I found him we ended up talking, one thing led to another and we ended up together."

"And you thought that I knew so I picked up Evan just to make you jealous? Over protective much don't you think Randy?"

"Yeah I realize that now, look could you please not tell anyone about me and Evan, nobody knows and we would like to keep it that way." Randy asked getting up from his seat.

"I won't as long as you don't go all physco on me again. Deal?" John asked putting out his hand; Randy shook it, nodded a thank you and then left the locker room. John followed him to the door, shaking his head as he saw Evan walk up to Randy and hit him across the back of the head. John heard him say.

"Where the hell have you been! We had a date scheduled about a half hour ago!" Evan smirked which quickly dropped when he looked at the arm that was in the sling. "Or baby are you okay? I am sorry that I couldn't come and see you but John came and asked me to be his partner so..." Evan didn't get a chance to finish as Randy crushed his lips and to his, when they broke apart Evan quickly looked around spotting John watching them, Evan turned back to look at Randy worriedly but he was shocked to see a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Evy, John knows and we made a deal so that he won't tell a soul. So I'm sorry about the date but we can always go back to the hotel." Randy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay I like the sound of that but you have to tell me how he knows." Evan said nodding towards John.

"I will tell you later okay?" Randy said putting his good arm over his shoulder and squeezing it slightly. Evan nodded and smiled up at him, placing a light peck on his cheek. John saw Randy blush slightly as Evan said,

"Love you babe."

"Love you too." Randy said smiling as he and Evan walked off.


End file.
